Pokemon a dark Uprising
by Asperox
Summary: This is before Pokemon unova Adventures anther on of my fanfictions a bout the darknes about gray from unova
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon A Dark Rising

Chapter 1: Darkness is Born

Narrator: 10 years ago there was a baby born in the Unova region. The boy's name was Gray and he was a normal boy but his parents Professor Juniper, and Palmer, decided that he was a dark had red eyes and he could talk. He was strong too and had incredible powers. He even had an ego, he thought and knew that he was the best and laughed and grinned at people that opposed him. So his powerful father and smart mother sealed away the dark side of him with love and he was perfectly normal like a normal baby so they thought he'd see their love was strongest in the world but that dark side of him was strong enough that if it found a weak spot like anger or sorrow, it would come out, so his parents tried to keep him happy. Now that you know, that let's get on. One morning, Gray and his family were having breakfast.

Professor Juniper: White, please pass the syrup. (Gray's older sister ok?)

White: Ok, here you go.

Palmer: Well isn't this just great, we got some of the family here and we're all happy.

Black: (Gray's older brother.) Yes except Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum aren't here. (Gray's brothers and sisters.)

Gray: I want to go on a Pokémon journey like them!

Professor Juniper: Well you're not old enough.

Gray: But I'm 10 and that's when they started their's and Black and White have, and they're just visiting for my birthday tomorrow!

Palmer: When you're 14.

Gray: Poo.

White: Be quiet brat!

Black: White let him be, his birthday is coming up tomorrow.

White: Fine.

Gray: I'm done can I play now?

Professor Juniper: Wait till every one is finished.

Grey: Ok. Dad you're taking off from the battle frontier tomorrow, right?

Palmer: Of course!

Gray: Yeah!

Narrator: They finished eating their meal peacefully and quietly. Then, Gray went out to play with Black and White.

Gray: Black, White?

Black and White: Yeah?

Gray: AllI want for my birthday is a Pokémon.

Black and White: Which one?

Gray: A shiny, baby Deino!

Black and White: It'll be hard to find and we asked Mom,she said, "Ok," so consider it done!

Gray: Thank you!

Black and White: No problem.

Narrator: Then Gray went inside and went to bed while Black and White went to catch a shiny Deino. So the very next morning, Gray rushed down the stairs to see his family with a cake.

Professor Juniper, Black, and White: Happy Birthday Gray!

Gray: Thanks!

Black: Here is your present.

White: We hope you like it.

Narrator: They handed him a heavy box with holes poked in the sides. Covered with poked holes and cheerful wrapping paper, it rattled and made a soft squeak when he grabbed it.

Gray: I can't believe it! It looks kind of heavy though.

Narrator: He opened the box with his eyes closed and heard a sound that went, "Dei," Gray opened his eyes and in front of him was a shiny, baby Deino and a polished Pokéball beside it.

Gray: Thanks you guys! I love him!

Professor Juniper: Well he doesn't like his Pokéball and he seems to like you a lot.

Deino: De (nuzzling up to Gray)

Gray: I love him!

Deino: Dei

Professor Juniper: Well, time for cake.

Gray: Wait, where is Dad?

Professor Juniper: Well something came up at work and they needed him.

Gray: And it was so important that he missed my birthday!(Gray before he started to cry.)

Black: Look dude, it is ok, he'll come tonight and have some cake.

Narrator: Gray didn't listen and just ran up the stairs to his room angry and sad with his shiny, baby Deino right behind him.

Professor Juniper: Black, White go after your brother. Calm him down, I'll stay here and wait.

Black and White: Ok.

Narrator: Black and White went upstairs into Gray's room.

White: Sure is dark in here.

Black: yea: Gray, you ok?

Gray: …

Narrator: Black and White could see Gray and his shiny, baby Deino, but they had their heads down and they couldn't see their face because of the darkness so they got closer in front of them.

White: Gray, you ok?

Narrator: Then, all of a sudden Gray lifted his head. It dark, with a big grin and red eyes too. But what was even weirder was his shiny, baby Deino was the same way. Gray responded after staring at them deeply.

Gray: Finally, I'm back out!

Well what did you think? Gray's dark side reborn! I'm just making this fanfiction to tell Gray's backstory before Pokémon Unova Adventures, my other fanfiction, you can read that to see how Gray is then and remember I'm always up for ideas so review, say what you like, chat with me, and I'll chat with you next time in Pokémon A Dark Rising Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon A Dark Rising

Ch.2

Black and White: 

Narrator: Then Black and White ran downstairs to their mom

Black: Mom Gray has bright red eyes

White: and He has a big grin and Darkness flowing around his body

Professor Juniper: Oh know not that

Black: no what

Professor Juniper: Can't talk got to get dad come now

White: but

Professor Juniper: Be quit we get out of here quickly ill explain when we get to you farther

Narrator But before they could get out a dark wall blocked all the exits then gray appeared out of the Darkness

Gray: heh heh heh trying to leave again mommy like last time when you concealed me in the dark part protected by love but still I'm too powerful

Professor Juniper: your not my son

Gray: well your nice heh heh heh oh that's wright you still can't bear to have a son of pure darkness well believe

White: what's going on

Gray: oh wright you were about two at the time I was a baby that turned into a ten year old I was always much smarter than both of you

Black: how

Gray: well you see

Professor Juniper don't tell them!

Gray: shut it

Narrator: then Gray made darkness go all around his mother she couldn't move or talk

White: what did you do to mom?

Gray: heh heh heh well I made not be able to get in the way now like I was saying when I was born I was born like normal child but I was pure darkness with special powers I turned into a different form and almost hade control of the world but then mom and dad concealed the real side of me with love very powerful but with pure anger or sadness the real me will come out

Black: no

Gray: so how do you like your real brother?

White: Well I don't like him at all he's a dork still

Gray: why you little

Narrator: darkness surround the air the turned into blades and as soon as they came down their dad jumped and garbed them then doge

Gray: oh hello dad you're just in time for cake heh heh heh

I know a little short but hay so what did you think remember you can always review say what you like comments and I don't own Pokémon that is the property of Nintendo I just make fun fanfictions. Now chat with next time in chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Pokémon a dark Uprising Ch.3

Palmer: Oh no what let him out?

Gray: don't you know heh you dint show I've been trapped in there so long that that got me out

Pr. Juniper: we need to find a way to stop him before he's at full power

Black: yea wait where shiny Deino is

Gray: oh yea him heh heh heh hes name now is Dark and I sent to the temple

White: I have to stop him Abra come out then use teleport

Narrator: then white teleported to the temple

Gray: doesn't matter Dark's already there and when he evolves fully which he should when he touches the alter then darkness will form then slowly consume the earth heh heh heh

Black: white will stop Dark

Palmer: yea then you'll never win

Gray: I highly doubt that now enough talk

Narrator: then Gray started to summon dark creatures

Pr. Juniper: oh no every one send out you Pokémon Minccino go

Black: go Tepig

Palmer: go Regigigas

Narrator: then the dark creatures and Pokémon started fighting and now to white and Dark

White: where is that Pokémon?

Narrator: then a Hydreigon surrounded in darkness came down

White: oh no I'm to late

Dark: yes you are

White: what you talk

Dark: of course after the darkness consumed me It gave me the power to communicate

White: amazing

Dark: but that's not all I can control all Pokémon that the darkness touches and I have the feeling that they want to fight Larvesta go

Narrator: then 10 Larvesta's appeared with red eyes and darkness around them this common in all the darkness consumes

White: ah oh go Oshawott

Narrator: they battled it out but the Larvesta's where victorious and White badly injured and assuaged

Dark: had enough

Whites mind: I lost I can't go on the darkness already consumed my Pokémon I'm injured got to flee at least Abras ok

White: Abra teleport

Narrator: then white teleported back to Gray and all of them

Dark: doesn't matter now find him he's the one we need to find find Lugia and when we do the world is Ares

Narrator: back to Gray's fight that was now over and a tie

Black: white what happened

White: I was too late uhh

: you're hurt

White: I'm fine

Palmer: no you're not abra teleport them to a hospital ill handle this

Narrator: before anyone had the chance to object Abra teleported them away

Gray: nice to no Dark succeed heh heh heh

Palmer: you'll never win

Gray: well not now of coarse but once we turn Lugia dark it's all over

Palmers mind: oh no we need to capture lugia before he can get to him but how do I let Black know oh yeah

Palmer: Staryu go

Palmers mind: if Staryu can just wright a star message to black well be good

Gray: don't know what's that was about and don't care but time to go

Narrator: then darkness shrouded Gray completely and then he vanished

Palmer: No if he gets Lugia it won't be easy to get Gray back to his original self well at least Staryu's done I just hope Black gets it

Narrator: now to Whites hospital room currently White has a concussion and lucky Black's starring out the window

Black: oh look it's a message from dads Staryu

: really oh I believe it says Black Grays palling to make the darkness consume Lugia and make Dark Lugia now you have to capture lugia before Gray can get to him I don't know if he knows where Lugia is but I believe Lugia's location is somewhere in Shinnoh you know what to do

Black: I got to go right now tell White I wish her luck go Salamence

Narrator: then Black flew off to find Lugia before Gray and Dark could

: good luck Black

Well I think that's my best chapter yet but I really sorry that I couldn't get one up I had a little writers block but remember I love reviews so please review if you have a idea for the next chapter or you want to chat till next time


	4. Chapter 4

Pokémon A Dark Uprising

Ch.4

Narrator: "We join Gray in Sinnoh looking for Lugia to corrupt with dark powers, any ways lets go to him and maybe we will run into Black and some new characters?"

Gray: "Ugh where the heck is that Hydreigon of mine? We will never find Lugia if he keeps goofing off."

Dark: "Sorry master, I had a run in with your sister."

Gray: "SHE'S NOT MY SISTER YOU STUPID BAFOON!" *Hits*

Dark: "AHHH! I'm sorry master, I mean his sister."

Gray: "That's better. Now, I want you to search East Sinnoh I'll search West I think I'll start with Twinleaf Town."

Dark: "Yes master."

Gray: "GO!"

Narrator: "Then they split up to search for the one and only Lugia. Let's join Gray this time in Twinleaf Town."

Gray: "So this is New Leaf, what chaos can I bring to it today? Hahahahaha! I think I'll start by burring it to the ground! hahahahaha!" *summons 5 Magmortars* "Now, burn it!"

Magmortar: "MAG" *starts burning the town*

Gray: "Good, now I'll just sit back and relax on route 201 and watch the-"

? : "Excuse me mister, but who are you? I've never seen you around town before are you new to Twinleaf?"

Gray: "Who the!?"

Dawn: "Hi my names Dawn. What's yours?"

Gray: *thinking while blushing* "She's cute. Wait, what am I saying? I don't have time for girls." *thinking End* "Gray, my name is Gray."

Dawn: "Cool name. Are you a Pokémon Trainer?

Gray: "In a way."

Dawn: "Oh well, why would you come to Twinleaf? It has no gym, no Pokémon Center, and no PokeMart?"

Gray: "I'm looking for a Pokémon called Lugia. Perhaps you've seen or heard of him?"

Dawn: "Well, I haven't seen it but I've heard about it on the news. They said it's been spotted on Iron Island but what would a legendary be doing there?"

Gray: "Hiding."

Dawn: "Hiding from what?"

Gray: "From me."

Dawn: "Why would it be hiding from you?"

Gray: "Because, I'm going to corrupt it and make into Shadow Lugia. And then TAKE OVER THE WORLD, and guess what? I'm burning your town to the ground as we speak."

Dawn: "NO! I thought you were a Pokémon Trainer but you're just EVIL. Wait my mom, NO she'll die!"

Black: "Oh no she won't, because I just beat all of your Magmortars Gray."

Gray: "WHAT? Impossible?"

Black: "You really think that your little dark army is unstoppable?"

Gray: "Hehehe. Maybe not now, but when Lugia arrives I will be, I will be."

Black: "What makes you so sure Lugia will come?"

Gray: "He always comes when he is needed."

Black: "But I stopped your Magmortars."

Gray: "You really think I would be that stupid and only use pokemon? No, I planted a bomb which should go off about … now."

Narrator: "A big explosion arises from Twinleaf Town."

Gray: "Hehehehe. And I think I hear him coming right now."

Lugia: "AROOOOOOOOO!"

Dawn: "Wait, you don't have to do this Gray. I see goodness in you even though you may have killed my mom, please you don't have to go through with this you can be good, I really think that."

Black: "YOU DO?"

Gray: "You do well… ("How did he get out?" Dark Gray wondered.)

Dawn: "I really do, please, I can help you."

Black: ("I can't believe this girl can actually do this to Gray, bring him out," Black thought.)

Gray: "But where's the fun in that? Hehehe."

Lugia: "AROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Gray: "Oh, guess who's here?"

Black: "OH NO!"

Dawn: "OH NO!"

Gray: "OH GOD YES!"

Lugia: "HUMANS! I HAVE MADE A MIND LINK WITH YOU! DON'T WORRY MY AEROBLAST WILL SAVE YOUR TOWN!"

Gray: "No need to!"

Lugia: "BUT YOUR TOWN IS BEING DESTROYED. AREN'T YOU EVEN WORRIED?"

Gray: "Not my town, I only needed you to come. Hehehehe."*Darkness starts to form all around Lugia*

Lugia: "WHAT IS THIS?"

Gray: "For you imprisonment. For me winning the war."

?: "Not so fast!"

?: "What do you think you're doing bro?"

?: "Well, I can't say I'm not surprised to see him again."

Narrator: "Then, all of a sudden, three Hyper Beams destroy the darkness and Lugia flys away."

Gray: "WHAT? NO!"

Black: Oh my god? Diamond, Pearl, Platinum? I can't believe you're here!"

Diamond: "How couldn't you? I'm a gym leader!"

Pearl: "And I'm part of the Elite 4!"

Platinum: "And I'm Champion!"

All three: "AND WE'RE YOUR SIBLINGS!"

Dawn: "Wait, more siblings? How many siblings do you have?"

Black: "15, not including me, it's a big family."

Dawn: "hm…"

Platinum: "Now is not the time for chit chat, we need to stop him."

Pearl: "Yeah!"

Diamond: "Gray stop, we don't want to hurt you."

Gray: "Good, killing you will be easy then. *Walkie-talkie buzzes on Dark is on the other side and says, "Master, we have found him sending coordinates now."* "Well, look at that, got to go then." *Darkness forms around Gray and he disappears*

Diamond: "Oh no, he's gone what we are going to do?"

Platinum: "Black did you?"

Black: "Put a tracker on him when he turned around? Yes, I did."

Pearl: "And the girl?"

Black: "Belongs to Twinleaf Town, she actually was able to bring out the real Gray. She may be useful."

Platinum: "We can't take her, she has a family and it's too dangerous."

Black: "How about we give her a flying pokemon and a walkie-talkie?"

Diamond: "I can loan her a Pidgeot."

Dawn: "Wait, this is going by all too fast, I mean I care for him, but I'm not sure if I can do this."

Pearl: Look, you don't have to do this, it is just that if he can get his hands on Lugia, there is no telling what he can do. And since you can actually get to the real him, it would go a lot easier if we had you."

Dawn: "Ok, I'll do it."

Diamond: "Ok, take good care of Pidgeot and we will call you if we need you."

Dawn: "We will and I'll get there as fast as I can."

Black: "Ok, we need to stop wasting time and get there as fast as we can."

All: "OK GO!"

Narrator: "Will they get to Lugia before Gray? Find out next time on Pokemon: a Dark Uprising."

**Hey guys sorry it took** **so long but I got it out finally so leave a comment and hopefully Ill get the next one out sooner.**


End file.
